


hold my hand, open your eyes

by moonbeamlex



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Kai Has No Sense of Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Soobin and Kai established relationship, Taehyun has a crush on Soobin, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamlex/pseuds/moonbeamlex
Summary: “You want me to…date you and your best friend? That’s what this conversation is about?”“Yes,” Kai said, “I would like to give you to Taehyunnie for Valentine’s Day.”(Kai is late to pick up on the fact that his best friend has a serious crush on his boyfriend, Soobin. Once he finds out, though? He decides to give Taehyun the best Valentine's Day date ever.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	hold my hand, open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!! i wanted to post something just small and cute so here we are!! 
> 
> i love taebin and sookai so much!! 
> 
> lyrics from roller coaster by txt :)

Kai wasn’t jealous. He knew people said that quite often when they  _ were  _ actually beyond jealous, but Kai had never really been the jealous type. He knew how his boyfriend felt about him, he saw the way Soobin looked at him, even when they were on camera. He would have to be blind or purposely trying to ignore the fact that Soobin was in love with him when he met his eyes and saw how soft Soobin was. 

However, Kai wasn’t blind and he wasn’t stupid and he knew his best friend was flirting with his boyfriend. 

Taehyun had always really liked Soobin. Well, okay, every single member really liked Soobin. He was a good person, their leader, he was easy to talk to and always willing to cuddle. Kai was pretty sure they had all had phases of crushing on Soobin, on and off, before he and Kai had officially gotten together last year. Kai had never held those crushes against his members, had never gotten upset at the flirting between his members and his boyfriend. They were his members, his family, and Soobin was loveable. Besides, they had all seemed happy for him when he finally got the nerve to ask Soobin what they meant to each other, even Yeonjun-hyung who Kai had been worried might be genuinely upset. 

So, Taehyun had always liked Soobin, Kai had suspected he had a crush on the leader in the past, but he had kind of thought that the crush had gone away. 

Until the flirting had started back up. 

Kai noticed relatively slowly. It wasn’t unusual for Taehyun to cling to Soobin when he was tired or slightly overwhelmed, and Soobin never seemed to mind, so Kai never minded either. If he was honest, he didn’t pick up on it very often at first. His Soobinnie and his Taehyunnie were close and he knew that and it made him happy and he never felt the need to watch them, to check up on them. 

It might have stayed that way, too, if he hadn’t stumbled across the shipping side of Twitter. He had been aware of ships since they debuted, they had even made him a little uncomfortable for a while, before he and Soobin had made things official, had almost convinced him that maybe Soobin was actually more into the other members and only saw Kai as a tiny friend who would never grow up. He and Soobin were happy, though, so Kai didn’t think there would be a problem with doing a little snooping, just to see what the fans thought when they saw them interact. 

He hadn’t been expecting to find videos for Taehyun and Soobin. He had clicked on the first video, curious, and then had watched several more. 

He had never noticed just how far gone it seemed Taehyun was for Kai’s boyfriend. 

Kai had to fight the small wave of sadness that washed over him as he watched the videos. He wasn’t jealous, he could never be upset at Taehyun for loving Soobin when it came so naturally, but he didn’t know if the fact that he had never noticed made him a bad friend. Didn’t know if the fact that he was dating the man his best friend clearly had a crush on made him a bad friend. 

After he first noticed it, however, it was hard to stop noticing it. They would be filming a v-live and Kai would be telling a story about their most recent shoot and out of the corner of his eye he’d see Taehyun reach out and interlace his fingers with Soobin’s. They would be on set for a photoshoot and Kai would be in front of the camera, doing his best to focus while right behind the camera Taehyun’s arms were wrapped around Soobin’s waist and Soobin had an arm casually thrown over the blonde’s shoulder, head bent so that he was looking at Taehyun directly as they spoke. 

And Kai wasn’t jealous. 

He thought, vaguely, that maybe he should be. If it were anyone but Taehyun, he might get upset at the way he and Soobin linked arms while they were walking in front of paparazzi, looking every bit like a royal couple while Kai trailed behind them, not needing Soobin’s touch to comfort him because he liked the attention. Kai wasn’t a jealous person, he never had been, but if it had been anyone but Taehyun who crawled into Soobin’s lap during movie night in the dorms before Kai had the chance, while Kai was trying to figure out which of his plushies he was going to bring out to watch the movie with them...well, then he might have been jealous. 

With Taehyun, though, he just felt warmth flowing through him as he watched Soobin wrap arms around Taehyun’s waist, watched Taehyun wiggle until he was comfortable against Soobin’s chest, and when Kai sat down on the couch beside them, the warmth intensified as both Soobin and Taehyun looked at him and  _ smiled  _ like they were happy to see him. Happy he was by their side. Happy to be near him. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to disrupt one of the arms Soobin had around Taehyun’s waist and wrap it around his own shoulders instead, he was kind and he loved Taehyun but he wasn’t going to go an entire movie without being able to snuggle into his boyfriend’s side. Soobin seemed to handle it gracefully, though, maneuvering easily with one arm keeping Taehyun on his lap and the other pulling Kai close. 

It was one of the best movie nights Kai could remember and Kai really loved movie nights with his members. 

Kai figured he could sit around and dwell on the idea that Taehyun had a crush on Soobin, that Taehyun might be upset at him because he was dating Soobin and Taehyun wasn’t, that it could cause issues in the band or his friendship with his very best friend, but that wasn’t the kind of person Kai was. He wasn’t the type to dwell on what ifs, had never been the type to get too into his head, had always been the one trying to coax Soobin out of his head instead. So he did what he always encouraged Soobin to do when he had problems and decided to share what was going on with Soobin himself.

“Taehyun has a crush on you,” he said, matter of factly one afternoon while Soobin was practicing the piano and Kai had started out saying he was going to help and instead ended up lying on the couch, squeezing one of his Molang dolls. He assumed it was fine to tell Soobin since, well, Soobin was involved and it’s not like Taehyun had told him directly and sworn him to secrecy or anything. If even the fans had picked up on it, it was probably fine for Soobin to know too. 

Even if the announcement made his boyfriend miss the correct keys, the wrong notes made Kai wince slightly. Soobin was staring at him when he decided to look over due to the silence that followed. “What?” Soobin asked, looking confused and a little worried.

Kai sat up, continuing to hug the plushie he held but gesturing with his head to the now empty spot beside him. Soobin moved from the piano to the couch, taking the plushie from Kai’s arms and putting it on the floor beside them so he could tug Kai into his lap. Kai went willingly, wrapping arms around Soobin’s neck and settling in, trying to make himself comfortable while navigating their too long limbs around each other. 

“Taehyun has a crush on you, I think,” Kai repeated, once he was secure in his boyfriend’s arms. “I wanted to know if you had a crush on him too, because sometimes I think you do, but it’s harder for me to read you. You could honestly be in love with all of us, really, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Soobin was quiet for a moment, clearly processing what Kai had just dumped on him, before using gentle fingers to tilt Kai’s chin so Kai was facing him. He looked serious as he pressed a small kiss to Kai’s forehead and said, softly, “I’m not going to leave you for your best friend, baby.” 

“No, like, I know that,” Kai hurried to clarify, not able to stop the dopey smile from forming on his face at the sweetness from Soobin. “That’s not why I’m asking. I’m not upset, I promise. I’ve just been thinking about it...well, a lot lately, honestly, and every time I think about it I come to the same conclusion. Taehyunnie is amazing. He’s one of the most amazing people in the entire world, and if anyone deserves a boyfriend as amazing as you, it’s him, you know?” 

Soobin looked less serious now, but he was clearly still confused. “Are you...asking me to break up with you for your best friend?” he asked slowly, as if making sure he was understanding Kai correctly. 

Kai quickly shook his head, tightening his grip around Soobin’s neck. “No, never. You’re never getting rid of me, you and I are forever. Like, how when you swallow gum, you never digest it? That’s you and me.”   


Soobin was smiling again, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kai’s. “That’s not actually how chewing gum works, but I like the sentiment anyway,” he said, before moving to press their lips together slowly, once, twice, Kai almost letting himself get lost in the kisses before remembering he had started a conversation he planned on finishing. 

“I think you should date both of us,” Kai suddenly blurted out against Soobin’s lips. 

That made Soobin pull back. 

“You want me to…date you  _ and _ your best friend? That’s what this conversation is about?” 

“Yes,” Kai said, removing his arms from around Soobin’s neck to run his hands down from his boyfriend’s neck to his chest. “I would like to give you to Taehyunnie for Valentine’s Day.” 

“You can’t give people as gifts, Hueningie,” Soobin said absentmindedly, his brain clearly more focused on what Kai was offering. “You really would be okay with that?” he asked after a minute, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable and I know Taehyun wouldn’t either, Kai. You’re my first priority.” 

“I know,” Kai said, leaning forward to nuzzle against Soobin’s jaw gently. “I really would be okay with it. I’ve never gotten jealous of you and Taehyun. The idea of you guys together just...makes me happy? You’re my favorite people. I want you to be as happy with each other as I am with both of you. Also, I won’t lie, the idea is a little bit hot.”

Soobin threw his head back and laughed, Kai shifting in his lap to watch him, pleased at the ability to make Soobin laugh like that, to look as relaxed and open as he did even while discussing the idea of adding another person to his relationship. When Soobin’s laughs finally died down, he was still smiling, and Kai couldn’t help the fact that they just stared at each other for a few minutes, smiling and happy and comfortable in each other’s presence. “Okay,” Soobin said, finally, breaking the silence and moving to drop a quick kiss to Kai’s lips, “but if we’re doing this, you’ve got a lot of planning to do.” 

And Soobin was right. Kai hadn’t really started the planning process before talking to his boyfriend, hadn’t thought there was a point in starting something only for Soobin to possibly say no. Now that Soobin was on board, however, there was a lot to do. It wasn’t like he could just walk up to Taehyun in the middle of dance practice or an English class and casually ask, “Hey, are you in love with my boyfriend, because if so, you can kiss him if you want.” 

Not only would that just not be very romantic, but Taehyun and Soobin would both murder him if he did anything in front of the other members, let alone agency staff or their teachers. Valentine's day was right after New Years, almost everyone had plans to go home to see their family, but Kai had managed to convince Taehyun to stay in the dorm with him. He had maybe told a small fib, saying that Soobin was going home to his family and Kai didn’t want to be alone, but Taehyun would probably forgive him when he found out why exactly Kai had lied. 

Soobin did go home to visit his family, coming back on the day of Valentine’s Day while Taehyun was out on a run. Kai had immediately pounced on him, trying to get him ready for his big reveal to his best friend.

“I’m not wearing a bow,” Soobin said, swatting at Kai’s hands as the younger tried to wrap a cute pink ribbon around Soobin’s neck. “Kai, stop it, you  _ can’t gift a person. _ ” 

“And yet, you’re here aren’t you? Please, Soobinnie-hyung, please wear the bow, you’ll look so cute, like a cute stuffed rabbit!” 

“No bow,” Soobin said, voice as stern as Soobin was able to make it when speaking to Kai. “I love you,” he added for good measure, the minute he saw Kai start to pout. Kai’s pout just got more pronounced and Soobin sighed, grabbing the ribbon from Kai’s hands and trying to figure out how to tie it around his neck without making himself feel like he was choking. 

Kai cheered, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s waist and quickly pressing a kiss against his cheek before they heard the door open. Soobin could feel Kai freeze for a moment due to his proximity, but before he had time to do anything or ask if Kai was sure he still wanted to go through with the plan, Kai was pulling away and maneuvering Soobin so he was lying on Taehyun’s bed. “Stay here. I’ll bring him in.”   


Soobin blushed, sitting up and running a hand through Kai’s hair. “I’m not waiting on his bed, Kai, that feels... _ seedy _ ,” Soobin complained, and Kai rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Fine, wait wherever you want, just stay still and don’t let him know you’re here until we come in.” Kai snuck one more kiss from his boyfriend before he was off to greet Taehyun. 

“Hi,” Taehyun said, pulling away quickly from the hug Kai had wrapped him immediately upon seeing him. “I’m sweaty, I need to shower,” he said in explanation, heading towards his and Kai’s shared room. Oh. Kai hadn’t thought about that. It probably wasn’t a good idea to spring the boyfriend gift on him when his hair and shirt were still damp with sweat. 

No one wanted their first kiss with their new boyfriend to be sweaty. 

“Wait, you go start your shower,” Kai said, stopping Taehyun before he could get to the bedroom. “I’ll pick clothes out for you, something comfy so we can watch a movie and relax?” 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confused, but Kai just smiled widely at him. “It’ll be a date. A best friend Valentine’s Date and it starts with me helping you relax as much as possible by picking out your clothes!” 

“Picking out my own clothes hasn’t stressed me out since I was three, Hyuka,” Taehyun said, “but I guess if you insist? Just don’t be weird about it, please.” 

“Me? Weird? I’m never weird!” Kai said, mock offended even as he guided Taehyun away from their bedroom and towards the bathroom with a hand on the small of his back. “Go shower, your clothes will be waiting for you and then we can order food and watch something that will make us both cry.” 

“I don’t want to cry,” Taehyun protested as he let Kai guide him. 

“Suck it up, Taehyun, it’s Valentine’s Day, we will cry at a love story and stuff ourselves with food,” Kai said, voice cheerful at the prospect, even though it wasn’t actually how he was planning the night to go. 

“You’re not single,” Taehyun reminded him, “your boyfriend is just visiting his family. I think that means we don’t need to cry. Now go, I want to get out of these clothes.” 

Kai waggled his eyebrow at him, giggling at Taehyun’s unamused expression as a response, before nodding and ducking away to go into their bedroom. Soobin was playing a game on his phone, sprawled out on Kai’s bed among his plushies, and barely looked up when Kai entered. Kai didn’t mind, though, because it gave him a minute to just...look at his boyfriend, looking warm and comfortable and with a lopsided bow around his neck. “I love you,” he said out of nowhere, making Soobin actually pause his game and look at him.

Soobin’s smile made Kai feel like he lost his breath almost every time. 

“I love you, too,” Soobin said. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”    
  
“Yeah,” Kai said, moving closer and poking at one of Soobin’s dimples. “I need to get Taehyun clothes. I forgot about showers.” 

“I know,” Soobin said, going back to his game, “you were talking right outside the door. I could hear you.” 

Kai rolled his eyes, not that Soobin noticed, and went about picking out something soft and warm for Taehyun, something slightly oversized because...well, it was cute. He liked that Taehyun was smaller than him, even if Taehyun could still destroy him in any physical feat. He liked a lot of things about Taehyun, though, his size wasn’t the only thing. He liked his muscles and his smile and his laugh and the way he sang and…

Well, Taehyun was his best friend for a lot of reasons. 

He slipped out of the room while Soobin continued to play whatever game he was engrossed in, entering the bathroom (making sure to keep his eyes away from the shower, but still smiling as he heard Taehyun singing above the noise of the water) and placing the clothes he had picked out on the counter for Taehyun to get dressed. 

And then he waited. 

It wasn’t a very long wait before Taehyun was coming out of the bathroom, hair damp and face flushed, the hoodie that Kai had picked out for him giving him sweater paws. 

He was cute. 

Kai couldn’t help but stare for a minute before shaking his head to snap himself out of it. Taehyun looked confused to see Kai waiting for him in the hallway instead of the living room or their bedroom, so Kai decided it was time. “Hi,” he said, “I have a present for you. For Valentine’s Day. It’s in our room, but before you see it, I want to say I’m sorry for lying but it was only for the surprise factor.” 

Taehyun looked even more confused now, head tilting to the side as he looked at Kai. “What’d you lie about?” he asked. 

“You’ll see when you see the present,” Kai said, holding his hand out for Taehyun to take it. Taehyun only hesitated a moment before intertwining their fingers and letting Kai pull him towards their room. Kai knocked on the door before he walked in, giving time for Soobin to put his damn phone away, but also to build the anticipation. 

Taehyun didn’t say anything. 

When Kai opened the door, Soobin was sitting cross legged on Taehyun’s bed, hands in his lap and the bow...a little bit more straight than the last time Kai had seen it, at least. “Um, hi,” Soobin said, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, each other, and then his hair. 

Soobin was clearly nervous. 

“What are you doing here?” Taehyun asked, looking back and forth between Kai and Soobin. “I thought you said the present was for me?” he asked Kai, starting to frown a little bit when he scanned the room and saw Soobin was the only thing out of place. 

“I did! Soobin is the present,” Kai said, bouncing on the balls of his feet and gesturing towards his boyfriend. “See? The bow? He’s your present, not mine. He already gave me my present.” 

“My Valentine’s Day present is...your boyfriend?” Taehyun asked, voice a little strained now. 

“Well...yes. Kind of,” Kai said, nodding enthusiastically. “That’s the present part. I’m giving him to you. To be your boyfriend too.” 

“You can’t gift a person, Hyuka,” Taehyun said, “and this isn’t a funny joke.”

“I’m not joking!”

“That’s…” Taehyun sighed, running a hand through his hair to brush it back from his face. “Thank you, Hyuka, I see what you’re doing but. No offense, Soobin-hyung, but I don’t think having someone I like be my boyfriend for a day before going back to my best friend will make me feel very nice.” 

Soobin looked concerned, looking back and forth between Kai and Taehyun. “That’s not what he means, Taehyun-ah,” Soobin said, voice soft and calming. His leader voice. The voice he uses when he’s worried for one of his members. 

Kai was not going to let this become a situation where Soobin needed to actually use his leader voice. “Right, yeah, it’s not a day, Taehyunnie. I mean...in general. Forever. I’m not giving him to you for the day, I’m offering to share him. Forever, hopefully? If you would like to.” 

Taehyun looked into Kai’s eyes, apparently looking for something in his gaze, before turning to Soobin. “You’re okay with this?” he asked, his voice coming across stern. “Huening didn’t pressure you into this?” 

“No, Taehyun, Hueningie didn’t pressure me into anything. I like you,” Soobin said, a smile finally coming across his face. “That’s all me.” 

Taehyun nodded, face still serious, and Kai was starting to get slightly nervous. At least until Taehyun turned back to him. “Hueningkai, you’re a moron,” he said, matter of factly, and Kai was about to protest, was about to defend himself, heard Soobin make a small noise of confusion as well but then Taehyun was pulling on the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and down, and pressing their lips together. 

Kai had known there was the possibility that the gift would not go as planned. In fact, he had multiple plans in his head, just in case, ways to save his friendship and make sure that Soobin didn’t die of embarrassment. He had not planned for Taehyun kissing him. His mind went blank, briefly, before it was like something ignited in him and suddenly he was kissing back. 

Kissing Taehyun felt different than kissing Soobin, he was bending down instead of tilting up, Taehyun was more solid muscle against him and under his hands, but both felt…  _ right.  _

Taehyun was the first to break the kiss and Kai took a minute to catch his breath. Taehyun finally had a smile on his face. “You’re a moron, Hyuka, because I don’t just want to date your boyfriend. I want to date you, too.” 

“That…” Kai said, finally smiling back. “Well, that can easily be arranged.” 

Taehyun leaned up to kiss him once more before the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caught their attention. “Hi,” Soobin said, smiling wide enough his dimples were showing, “I thought I was the present here? I’ve got the bow? You made a big deal about the bow and no one has even unwrapped it yet?” 

Taehyun looked back to Kai, their eyes meeting and a wide smile on both of their faces, before they turned and pounced on Soobin. 

After all, they had some unwrapping to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> feel free to come follow and talk to me on twitter @dimpleleaders


End file.
